Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)/Gallery
Screenshots HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Henry CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTitleCard.jpg|"The Wiggles in" AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WhooHoo!.jpg|"Whoo Hoo!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlinstitlecard.jpg|Title card GremlinSimon.jpg|Gremlin Simon AnthonyEatingSandwichinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray using a stethoscope TheBigRedCar'sTire.jpg|The Big Red Car's tire TheBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Big Red Car's headlight TheNonrealisticWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffWakingUpinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy GregandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Murray WigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wiggly Telephone TheWiggleFriendsandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic DominicinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dominic DorothyontheTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray on Wiggly telephone GregonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Greg on Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Jeff on Wiggly Telephone AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Greg and Simon Murray,JeffandSimon.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Simon TheWigglyFriendsandJosephField.png|Joseph and the Wiggly Friends JosephinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Joseph HenryandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Wags and Captain CameraOne-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Wags OnAir.jpg|On Air TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Network Wiggles WagsPlayingDrums.jpg|Wags playing the drums DorothyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Maton electric guitar GregSingingCameraOne.jpg|Greg singing CameraOne.jpg|"Camera One" DominiconCamera.jpg|Dominic on camera JosephonCamera.jpg|Joseph on camera CaptainFeatherswordonCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword on camera GregandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Murray DominicinTVSeries3.jpg|Dominic HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TheWigglyDrumsetinTVSeries3.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheWigglesSingingCameraOne.jpg|The Wiggles singing HenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry TheWigglyMascotsPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing music RedMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Red Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandJosephField.jpg|Captain and Joseph CaptainFeathersword,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Captain, Joseph and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordandDominicField.jpg|Captain and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordTurningonthePowerSwitch.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action."'' NetworkWigglesLights.jpg|Network Wiggles lights GremlinKase.jpg|Gremlin Kase DorothyattheAirportRunaway.jpg|Dorothy at the airport runway CaptainandDorothyataTornado.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at a tornado GulpGulp-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Gulp, Gulp" TheBigRedCarDrinkingWater.jpg|The Big Red Car drinking water AnthonySingingGulpGulp.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandJeffSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Murray and Jeff singing MurrayandJeffDrinkingWater.jpg|Murray and Jeff drinking water GulpGulp.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" GregSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesPlayingMusicinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles playing music GremlinSimonDrinkingWater.jpg|Simon drinking water JeffPlayingAccordioninAustralia.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregandAnthonyDrinkingWater.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water AnthonyPlayingDrumsinAustralia.jpg|Anthony playing the drums AnthonyDrinkingWater.png|Anthony drinking water TheWigglesDrinkingWater.jpg|The Wiggles drinking water GregPlayingMatonGuitarinAustralia.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar Water.jpg|Water GremlinSimonandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggles and Gremlin Simon GremlinSimonChasingTheWiggles.jpg|Simon chasing The Wiggles WigglySportsTheme-2003.jpg|"Wiggly Sports Theme" CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Henry LarissaWrightinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Larissa CaptainFallingDowninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainFeatherswordInvisible.jpg|Captain Feathersword being invisible DorothyandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryPressingCloneButton.jpg|Henry pressing clone button TheWigglyFriendsandCaptainFeathersword'sClone.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Captain's clone CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones DorothyPressingTheS.SFeatherswordButton.jpg|Dorothy pressing The S.S Feathersword button TheS.SFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsholdingHands.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends holding hands CaptainFeatherswordPressingInvisibleButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the invisible button TheEarlyWigglyFriendsInvisible.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends invisible NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags painting the wall WagsandTheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles TheWiggles,JosephandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Dominic JeffandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandDominicField.jpg|Wags and Dominic WagsandJosephField.jpg|Wags and Joseph Wags,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Wags, Joseph and Dominic GremlinSimonatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Gremlin Simon at Network Wiggles TheMaleWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TestingOne,Two,Three-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to test the microphones TestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|"Testing, One, Two, Three" CaptainandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Captain and Henry TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|Greg singing NetworkWigglesNewsSet.png|Network Wiggles News Set JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DorothyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Maton acoustic guitar WagsPlayingDrums2.jpg|Wags playing the drums HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard2.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing YellowMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar MatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Maton electric guitars TheWigglesSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesSingingOpera.jpg|The Wiggles singing opera GregandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregonMicrophone.jpg|Greg on microphone JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordonMicrophone.jpg|"This is the best microphone device I've ever used!" GregandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Wags BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet)-Prologue.jpg|"Well everyone, the microphone seems to be working well so let's get moving." BeninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Ben TheGremlinsClimbingtheStairs.jpg|The gremlins climbing the stairs GregSingingBitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|Greg singing Cart.png|Cart CaptainFeatherswordPushingtheCart.png|Captain pushing the cart GregStubbinghisFoot.png|Greg stubbing his toe WagsandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and Murray DorothyHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Dorothy hammering the red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTVSeries3.png|Captain falling down File:GregSingingFalsetto.png|Greg singing falsetto File:KaseasaStagehand.png|Kase the Stagehand JeffScrewingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff screwing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar LarissaasaStagehand.png|Larissa the Stagehand SharrynasaStagehand.jpg|Sharryn the Stagehand BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|"Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" TheWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Wiggly Friends JeffinaConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff in construction hat AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony holding megaphone MurraySweepingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Murray sweeping Red Starry Keyboard BenasaStagehand.jpg|Ben the Stagehand CaptainFeatherswordHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword hammering Red Starry Keyboard TheGremlinsandClothingRack.jpg|The Gremlins and clothing rack GremlinKaseandClothingRack.jpg|Kase and clothing rack GremlinSimonandClothingRack.jpg|Simon and clothing rack GregandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Network Wiggles AnthonyonMegaphone.jpg|Anthony on megaphone TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWigglesTopArea.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the top area CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on a cart AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat DorothyandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy and Henry MurraySweepingtheBroom.png|Murray sweeping the broom DorothyinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Jeff hammering Red Starry Keyboard TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|The Wiggles' TV set drawing TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray waving AnthonyandMurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray VegetableSoup-Prologue.jpg|"Look, food! I'm hungry." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"I'm hungry, too. It's been a long time since breakfast." MainNetworkWigglesSet.jpg|Main Network Wiggles set VegetableSoup2.jpg|Greg holding zucchini TheOtherWigglesSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingPotDrums.png|Captain Feathersword playing the pot drums VegetableSoup.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" CaptainandGreginTVSeries3.png|Captain and Greg VegetableSoup3.jpg|Greg holding garlic VegetableSoup4.jpg|Greg holding guava TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Early Wiggly Friends GregonBananaphone.jpg|Greg on Bananaphone VegetableSoup-Epilogue.jpg|''"This is the best fruit salad I've ever had. Argh!"'' AnthonyandMurrayEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup GregandJeffEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup AnthonyEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup TheWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Anthony SharryninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Sharryn MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesholdingBoxes.jpg|The Wiggles holding boxes MurrayWearingPatrioticHat.jpg|Murray wearing patriotic hats MurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats GregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats Hats-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hats" Hats.jpg|"Hats" GregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing GregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat TheOtherWigglesPlayingTrumpets.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing trumpets JeffWearingPurpleHat.jpg|Jeff wearing purple hat MurrayWearingRedCowboyHat.jpg|Murray wearing red cowboy hat TheWigglesWearingMusicHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing music hats MurrayPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Murray playing trumpet TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles in the Big Red Car GregWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing a policeman's hat TheGremlins.jpg|The Gremlins GregWearingHat.jpg|Greg wearing a hat JeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet JeffandAnthonyPlayingTrumpets.png|Jeff and Anthony playing trumpets GregintheRedCoatUniform.png|Greg in the red coat uniform GregandMurrayintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Murray in the red coat uniforms TheNonrealisticWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the red coat uniforms JeffintheRedCoatUniform.png|Jeff in the red coat uniforms JeffandAnthonyintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Jeff and Anthony in the red coat uniforms TheOtherWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Other Wiggles in the red coat uniforms AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JeffWearingSombrero.jpg|Jeff wearing sombrero GregWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing fireman's hat GregWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing captain's hat AnthonyandMurrayPlayingTrumpets.png|Anthony and Murray playing trumpets GregandJeffintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Jeff in the red coat uniforms TheUnforgottenWigglesintheRedCoatUniforms.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the red coats MurrayandJeffPlayingTrumpets.png|Murray and Jeff playing trumpets GregandAnthonyintheRedCoatUniforms.png|Greg and Anthony in the red coat uniforms AnthonyintheRedCoatUniform.png|Anthony in the red coat uniform TheWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats TheWigglesHoldingHats.jpg|The Wiggles holding hats MusicwithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to make music together MusicwithMurray-Prologue2.jpg|"Hey everyone, let's make music with Murray." CaptainandAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Wags MusicwithMurray.jpg|"Music With Murray" GregSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3-2.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingPotsandPans.jpg|Wags and Captain playing on the pots and pans WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.png|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrum.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drum GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|''"Let's make some music!"'' TheWigglyMascotsandGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Gremlins DorothyandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Dorothy and Simon WagsandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Wags and Simon GremlinSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry GremlinSimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Wiggly Mascots TheNonrealisticWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in flashback IMG 0866.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' flashback Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue.jpg|''"Hey, we know a song about television."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue2.jpg|''"We certainly do. It's called Lights Camera Action."'' NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles on slate JosephandDominicinTVSeries3.jpg|''"Welcome to Network Wiggles."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends GirlGivingaThumbsUp.png|Girl giving a thumbs up GregSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitarsinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars TheWigglesSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheGremlinsataDoor.jpg|The Gremlins at a green door TheProWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatthe3-DoorEntrance.png|''"Captain, if we're going to stop those gremlins, we're going to find them."'' CaptainandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Greg and Captain MurrayandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Murray and Simon AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandtheGremlins.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and the Gremlins TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Simon GremlinSimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony GremlinSimon,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Murray TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Gremlins CaptainandKase.jpg|Captain and Kase Captain,GregandKase.jpg|Captain, Greg and Kase TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car DressingUp-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dressing Up" HenryandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Henry and Jeff TheWigglesandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Wiggles as doctors TheWigglesWearingTuxedoOutfits.jpg|The Wiggles wearing tuxedo outfits DressingUp.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregandMurrayasCowboys.jpg|Greg and Murray as cowboys JeffandAnthonyasCowboys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys JeffasaCowboy.jpg|Jeff as a cowboy TheWigglesasCowboys.jpg|The Wiggles as cowboys JeffinTVSeries3.png|Jeff GregSingingDressingUp.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayasFirefighters.jpg|Greg and Murray as firefighters JeffasaFirefighter.jpg|Jeff as a firefighter MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3-3.png|Murray playing the red Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-3.png|Jeff playing the red Starry keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-2.png|Anthony playing the drums TheAwakeWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Awake Wiggles as doctors GregandMurrayasDoctors.jpg|Greg and Murray as doctors GregasaCowboy.jpg|Greg as a cowboy Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|Captain and the Gremlins TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Murray and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain in Africa TheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain in the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France NiagaraFalls.jpg|Captain swimming in Niagara Falls CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain swimming in front of the Sydney Opera House MachuPicchu.jpg|Captain hopping in Machu Picchu Where'sJeff?-Prologue3.jpg|"WHERE'S JEFF?!" Where'sJeff-1.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff-2.jpg|Greg singing Where'sJeff-3.jpg|Anthony singing Where'sJeff-4.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff-5.jpg|Murray singing Where'sJeff-6.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff-7.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-8.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-9.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff-10.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland Where'sJeff-11.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride Where'sJeff-12.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing Where'sJeff-13.jpg|Greg opening the first door Where'sJeff-14.jpg|Anthony in the first door Where'sJeff-15.jpg|Greg opening the second door Where'sJeff-16.jpg|Anthony in the second door Where'sJeff-17.jpg|Greg opening the third door Where'sJeff-18.jpg|Anthony in the third door Where'sJeff-19.jpg|Greg opening small door Where'sJeff-20.jpg|Murray in small door Where'sJeff-21.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff-22.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake Where'sJeff-23.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-24.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-26.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-27.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff-28.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff-29.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff-30.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach Where'sJeff-31.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-32.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-33.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff-34.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-35.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-36.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-37.jpg|Jeff waking up on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-38.jpg|Jeff awake on Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-39.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park Where'sJeff-40.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum Where'sJeff-41.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff-42.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff-43.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain Where'sJeff-44.jpg|A Paraglide Where'sJeff-45.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-Epilogue.jpg|"Jeff, we found you!" JeffandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Jeff and Simon TheWigglesandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-Prologue.jpg|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop." Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" TheUnforgottenWigglesSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles singing CaptainandHenryinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Henry DorothyandWagsinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Anthony's workshop JeffSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Murray singing It'saWorkingBee.jpg|''"It's a working bee"'' GregSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Greg singing JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Captain WagsandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Murray TheMaleWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon TheWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car epilogue WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|The Wiggles & ABC Copyright Screen Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) DressingUp-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Dressing Up (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Bonus Features GoToSleepJeff-SongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title GoToSleepJeff(song).jpg|Bonus Song: "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" OscarNg.jpg|Oscar Ng DorothyinGoToSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip E07972CD-A561-47B3-A332-AED05BA36B12.jpeg|A little girl give her rose to Dorothy 5C0E00FE-0FC8-4EBC-B60D-9BBC58C38BBF.jpeg E5F5198F-50A9-4663-B264-EBA11F6FEAA7.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur and the kids FE5B4052-A59F-4D6C-872D-1CD972947E55.jpeg 54C49DAB-5FD1-4EAB-9F2A-8887ECBB50B4.jpeg|2 kids & Dorothy The Dinosaur 7E23AC6D-8846-4B51-BC05-59DBE887906D.jpeg|3 kids and Dorothy The Dinosaur DBCC07D2-13BA-4737-9E96-C2321AB19687.jpeg B1220EEB-B1A4-41F5-8AD3-D507A4EC6C25.jpeg|Kids and Dorothy The Dinosaur dancing to Go To Sleep Jeff! 29A9581E-22FE-4B14-BA4A-D18D01BE1069.jpeg 8280251A-0137-43B9-A67A-B82771F8AB8B.jpeg 027C0A32-2576-424F-B79A-9254D38CF4B7.jpeg 60705A08-A7A4-4A79-B2D2-909B3E2CC1E4.jpeg|2 girls & Dorothy The Dinosaur 06CE68A4-B90B-4715-8247-5FF6582C6734.jpeg B4ACE14A-E355-4F8E-9254-F98A3F0713CC.jpeg|A little girl give her rose to Dorothy DorothySingingGotoSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy singing AE7EA806-E9CF-48E9-A5C6-E16450A27588.jpeg|The kids are dancing to Go To Sleep Jeff! 1BD08F20-06EC-4DC7-8BDA-216C454057D0.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing when rocking the baby to sleep D014A8B3-10EF-4A2F-AB16-AC4ECF0DA6D7.jpeg|Oscar Ng sleeping 16B90295-3462-4602-94E5-A664231EB294.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is sleeping dancing with her tail 26716E65-A3D7-43B1-BE9C-96F917263E18.jpeg 0717CFDF-FE7D-4798-B13A-F51B0D816765.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing to sleep close up while Little Jeff is sleeping 8F2E3078-14D5-49F9-A1E7-80B66152DD9E.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is gonna give her a nice gentle tap to Little Jeff with Dorothy’s glove F3FC29B9-EE92-4C43-BEED-AA8EB9DBEE50.jpeg|After Dorothy The Dinosaur sings her cute lullaby But Dorothy’s glove touched Little Jeff To Sleep & Put Dorothy’s Glove On Her Teeth When Dorothy The Dinosaur Shushes She says “Shh! Be Quiet The Baby Is Sleeping.” F61B58F8-0D88-4F4E-8F73-2150CBECC406.jpeg|Baby’s sleeping 384C5481-D618-4A46-947A-C9ED967D2519.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo and The cartoon Wiggles names from Go To Sleep Jeff! TheDancingFlowers.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" JeffasaFlower.jpg|Jeff as a flower LarissaastheRedFlower.jpg|Larissa the Red Flower KaseastheBlueFlower.jpg|Kase the Blue Flower BenastheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the Yellow Flower SharrynasthePurpleFlower.jpg|Sharryn the Purple Flower TheWigglesSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheUnforgottenWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersasTheDancingFlowers.png|The Wiggly Dancers as the Dancing Flowers GregSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyPlayingTom-TomDrums.png|Anthony playing tom-toms MurrayandJeffinAustralia.png|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinAustralia.png|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip2.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip #2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip5.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip6.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip #2 Promo Pictures WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kase Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|''"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin #1 in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture23.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture24.jpg|A promo picture from "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture25.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture26.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancing flowers in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture #2 Hats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hats" WagsinWhoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples GregSingingTestingOneTwoThree-Famade.png|GregSingingTestingOneTwoThree-Famade GregandMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree.png|GregAndMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree GregandMurrayinTestingOneTwoThree.png|TheUnforgottenWigglesinTestingOneTwoThree VHS and DVD Gallery Australian releases $_15.jpg|Tape VHS-VIDEO-TAPE-THE-WIGGLES-Whoo-Hoo-_57.jpg|VHS Inlay WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Full DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-Disc.jpg|Disc File:4B690C6A-D27E-472C-A8A9-1A89978B045C.jpeg|DVD Inlay WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover File:75AF5FEC-CF31-4B7C-9BDD-4B0DF79D0CA6.jpeg|Booklet North American releases 5438782b5185c_9409b.jpg|US VHS Cover $_16.JPG|Back cover $_15.JPG|Tape $_18.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_17.JPG|Back cover IMG_1689.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover IMG_1690.JPG|Back cover IMG_3908.jpg|Tape WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVDFullCover.jpg|Full USA DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVD.jpg|USA and Canadian Disc s-2200.jpg|Canadian Back cover IMG_2575.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsert.jpg|Insert WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsertInside.jpg|Insert, reverse side B000SFOYC2.jpg|WHV re-release cover $_10.JPG|Back cover IMG_2728.jpg|Disc 14276FE7-8248-4B86-A2E4-CCC962088C42.jpeg|Screener VHS Front Cover 5BBD3562-3995-4711-97AE-C27F466B05E3.jpeg|Top 01D5908B-AF09-4D76-9A95-2D7E09126751.jpeg|Back cover 9D291DD5-9ACF-4963-A513-3E2FAE1E0E54.jpeg|Inside Other 51UHI63T3CL.jpg|UK Cover $_17,000.JPG|Back cover $_14.JPG|Disc 8886356045795-800x800.jpg|HK DVD cover 045795-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover DVD Menu Gallery IMG_0484.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_0485.jpg|Rated G Screen WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music used: Where's Jeff?) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music used: snippets of each song listed) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 (Music used: snippets of each song listed) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music used: Camera One) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Gulp Gulp) Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries